coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 56 (26th June 1961)
Plot Concepta finds Lucille in tears when an apple pie she is making for Harry starts to go wrong and helps her out. An enthusiastic Albert tells Jack and Annie that Swindley is organising an Over 60's Club‏‎ at the Mission and Rosamund Street resident Michael Courtenay is up for treasurer. Jack refuses Albert's offer of joining, having little spare time on his hands. Ida is comforted by a letter David has received from his London landlady as she sounds like a nice woman. Albert pushes Nancy into joining the club. Frank and Ida are pleased to see them getting on so well. Elsie grows tired of Arthur and his staid ways. Martha is laid up with a bad back. Minnie has fallen for Michael's charms and, at Concepta's suggestion, invites him into the Snug with herself and fellow-pensioner Maud, though they are nervous as to what Ena would say. Jack gives the three a round on the house. They are getting on well when Ena returns suddenly from her holidays, unhappy at a man's presence in the Snug, and she and Maud argue. Ena refuses to spend the twilight of her days as a member of the club until Michael charms her into changing her mind. Alf tells Harry he can have his whippets back now that Alice Burgess has gone. Ena makes Minnie come with her when she leaves the Rovers for the evening so that she's not alone with Michael. Elsie tells Arthur she's had enough of his jealousy about other men and walks out on him. Emily puts out flowers in the Mission. When Swindley praises her efforts, she breaks down and tells him that the lease on her baby linen shop is up and the landlord won't renew it. Swindley suggests they amalgamate shops, admitting his own business is struggling, but suggests it would be best if they looked on themselves as employer and employee. She is deliriously happy at the suggestion and cries again. He gives her his handkerchief as a comfort and leaves. From the vestry, a smiling Ena hears Emily cooing over the handkerchief. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley Guest cast *Nancy Leathers - Norah Hammond *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Maud - Doris Hare *Michael Courtenay - John Kelly Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *7 Coronation Street - Kitchen *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Main hall and vestry Notes *Jack and Annie Walker refer to Billy being out on the "monkey run". This was an archaic term used to describe a place for young men and women to walk up and down a street or other venue in their best clothes, trying to attract someone from the opposite sex. *Leonard Swindley uses the phrase, "if you'll pardon the expression", inadvertently anticipating the programme of the same name which began in June 1965. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,013,000 homes (3rd place and the programme's first appearance in the top three). Episode 056